In the case of utilizing an album creation function for organizing images obtained by image capture, such as photographs, or an image slideshow function, users need to select images to save or display. However, it is a hard task to select necessary images from among a large number of images.
Thus, as a technique for selecting the so-called best shot, that is, an image estimated to be acceptable for a user to view, from among a plurality of images, there is known a technique for selecting the best shot from among a plurality of continuously shot images (see, for example, PTL 1).
In addition, as image-related techniques, there are also known a technique for evaluating the photographic quality of an image on the basis of the sharpness of the image, the quality of a face image, and the presence or absence of flare (see, for example, PTL 2) and a technique for detecting a face from an image and selecting and extracting an optimum composition in accordance with the detection result (see, for example, PTL 3).